1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to switch constructions which involve the use of stationary and movable contacts. The invention is particularly concerned with constructions of this type wherein the movable contact is adapted to bridge opposed stationary contacts with the movable contact being adapted to slide between different positions. The switch may involve the use of two or more contacts whereby different current paths are provided. On the other hand, a switch position may involve an open contact.
It is desirable to provide switches which are quite small but which are still capable of handling sizeable current. It has been recognized, however, that such switches can be relatively expensive if they are to be considered reliable. One problem which is particularly significant is the occurrence of arcing which is, of course, more pronounced when higher currents are involved. When the arcing occurs, contacts may be contaminated whereby the switch function is materially impaired.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Stearns U.S. Pat. No. 1,892,542, Batcheller U.S. Pat. No. 2,432,647 and Heusser U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,279 are representative of switches in the prior art which are characterized by a base having stationary contacts with a bridging contactor movable between different switch positions. In the case of the Stearns patent, the bridging contactor slides in response to the movement of a pivotally mounted, spring loaded, actuator. A fulcrum located between a pair of outside contacts results in pivoting movement of the bridging contactor in the course of its sliding movement. Batcheller and Heusser illustrate substantially one-piece contacts movable between different switch positions.